No Other Reason But You
by Ahomse.Miw
Summary: MalexMale Slash... Can you figure out who I've paired?
1. I wanted to be With you

> Title: No Other Reason But You  
  
Rating: Must I give one? I'm not done so it can't be rated, sorry! I'll update it and rate it when I get the chance to okay? Good!   
  
Ships I'm Sailing: It's an odd one… but I love it. They'd look kinda sorta cute together, I could see it happening okay? Leave me alone!   
  
Disclaimer: the kinda sorta plot thing, if you even call it one, is mine! Mine mine mine! I'm such a Gollum and I put place a tag all over this. MY PLOT! ahem Though, the characters or the song isn't mine. J.K. Rowlings, owns the charries and Goo Goo Dolls takes over the song. If I could have either…  
  
A/N: This is definitely a slash. If you don't like slashes for some reason or another (cause I know I was a bit skeptic of the whole Harry/Draco thing but I now love them), I will not be offended in anyway if you exit this. But if you are a shipper of a few different characters, you might want to take a look, eh? I won't tell you who the people are cause then it'll ruin my whole plot line! It's going to probably done in 2 chapters, hopefully.  
  
I watched as the three sat at their usual table in the same bloody manner. It was entirely sick to see but I kept watching. The way He talked to them, with such ease. I finally knew what I was… Didn't matter, I knew I was in what I dared not say. The rest of my table shoveled down at the food before them. I, on the other hand, just stared somewhat at the grub directly in front of me. My plate was filled with everything I enjoyed to eat only I couldn't bare to eat it, much less touch it.  
  
**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven, as I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**  
  
"What on earth are you looking at?" A female voice broke my stare. Slowly, my eyes rolled over to her.  
  
"Is it really any of your **damned** business what _I _look at in the Great Hall?"  
  
I had transformed into even someone I could barely recognize. My body was still the same. Taking out the fact I grew taller over the summer. A rag weed a few called me but I shrugged them all off. What did they know anyways? But mentally, I was another person all together. I actually liked it and in a way, it terrified me. What if I didn't like what I became, who would be able to pull me from what I had created.  
  
Everyone in the dorms could feel a change in me, besides my height. Time and time again, they bombarded me with questions as if I wasn't the same person they had only seen months earlier. Of course I wasn't! Things changed, I grew up, my world didn't rise and fall on making people happy anymore. Yet, no one could truly understand the change of me. No one but Him… He was the reasoning of my mood, my drawback, my entire essence of living anymore.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
We had ran into one the first week back. I was late to Herbology and I knew, afterwards, He was late to Potions. This year, our houses were not paired off like they usually were our first few years at Hogwarts. My heart dropped as I had scanned the schedule but, we did have a few classes before. Just two, flying and transfiguration.  
  
No one had bothered to wake me up that morning. Maybe because of my new attitude, or it was just that they didn't know I wasn't awake what so ever. I even missed breakfast, I was so dead tired. I took it he was alone too, for when we clashed, no hands dove over him to quickly pull him up as none was there for me. Papers I had had in my hands were now scattered all along the hallway.  
  
"Sorry… didn't see you there." I said, grabbing some of the papers that were closer to me.  
  
"Likewise. Need a hand?" I knew I had heard the voice somewhere yet I couldn't place it. It was so different and yet, so loving. As if there was compassion in the otherwise, almost dreary voice.  
  
"Could you?" I said, quickly picking up mre papers in a hurried rush to make it to class.  
  
I covered the right side of the hall and He got the left side. I did my best to try and at least take a glance to who I had bumped into but nothing recognizable. He dressed himself in black robes, a bit odd for one to dress in. Most people had dressed in the colors of their house. I was in my blue robes. I had bought them this year, as a way to break from a mold of followers. We finished in a matter of a minute, since I had stopped trying to place the name with the voice. I held out my hand for my papers, which he placed them in.  
  
"Here you a…" He stopped in dead sentence.  
  
We stared at one another for the longest time. With us on our knees, our hands so close to touching except they weren't because of the papers. We knew who the other was, and what struck us off was that it was too late to pull back the words said. They were dipped, dolled, and dried with tenderness and actual kindness, on both our parts.  
  
I was the first to move and I knew I wasn't thinking entirely straight when it happened. Like a jackrabbit on race to get away from a predator, my lips pressed His. It happened so unexpectedly, with such ease in it that he almost fell back in astonishment. I pulled back and scrambled to my feet, running to the outdoors. I wanted to forget so promptly the kiss, his face, the beautiful eyes I got lost into.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Well excue me 'Mr. I'm-so-above-evryone-I-can't-be-asked-anything." The sarcasm in her voice broke me from my daydream. The way she tried to sound so angrily made me want to laugh directly in her face.  
  
It was true, I was far and beyond everyone it seemed. Almost to the point where I was above even Him. There was no way anyone would pull me from the high of glory I felt inside me. It was my time or be heard, be known. I would not be another set of footprints in this hell hole but I'd be someone everyone remembered. The girl took a glance to the boy next to her before she began to resume her own eating.  
  
**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_**  
  
"Are you okay, Mate? You don't seem like yourself lately and I wanted to…"  
  
His petty speech should of been saved for someone who needed it. I was myself, my true self. One I could relate to and I didn't care what or how he felt for me. Baka boy, that's what he was. The boy cared for too many people when he could barely handle his own life.  
  
"-n't touched your food."  
  
I caught the last half of it. So that's how they checked up on me? If I hadn't eaten my food? What kind of friends were thse people? I wished they'd leave me alone. I was actually doing good in my classes. Even the ones I struggled the year before came like nothing to me. I'd even managed to be Mud blood Granger to questions. Boy, did I turn heads when I knew answers to questions even fifth and sixth year students struggled with.  
  
Why were they intent on caring? I had made it clear when we got back to school I didn't need their friendship nymore. They were just getting in my way, all of them. I made it so perfectly lucid that I made a few bawl their crystal eyes out. It even made my day for the rest of the day.  
  
Why **had** I drawn back so much, though? I could never understand that myself Just to spite the boy, grabbed a fork, pushing food into my mouth; making myself eat what I knew mt stomach couldn't handle. I didn't want it but I had to. I was going to prove those bastards wrong. They would not know of my intentions, ever.  
  
"I'm fine," I snapped so quicky, he jumped. "Leave me alone or did you not catch that the first time I told you? Well let me refresh your small brain. I don't barge in on your inconsequential problems so I don't expect you get into mine. Do I make myself clear?" My eyes were so cold and so deadly, if only looks could kill.  
  
"All I asked was…"  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" My voice had risen far and beyond what I intended on yelling. My table and the one in front of us looked back to me. There was a few open mouths, but mostly wide eyes. Each person awaited how he would answer. Would he make just as nasty a comment? Would he just suck it up like the kind of child he was.  
  
_**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.**_  
  
"Clear," he said, so meekly and so pathetic, that I made him say it again.   
Made him snivel and grovel like the coward he was on the inside. I wanted the world to know that Big Shot that sat next to me was just a whimpering Wizard who never amounted. He made me sick, wanting to vomit on everything around me. The kids at my table widened their eyes in shock. I had become a total monster, a total monster and I loved it.  
  
My eyes took a glance to the table just across. He was staring at me! Not around me, nor through me, but right into my own eyes. His lips played with the curls that tried to hide themselves at the corners of his mouth. I had achieved what I wanted. The approving smile of the boy I had became to love over the summer.  
  
And that's when it happened. I vomited all over the table, and into the girl's lap beside me. I could not say where it came from but my stomach couldn't hold down any food I had forced in it just moments ago. The girl shot up like a rocket, squealing with disgust.  
  
_**And ya can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive!**_  
  
Just as the smiled tried to hide, it did. His eyes stared at me and I couldn't bear to look at him. I had achieved both the ultimate prize of acceptance and the dire defeat of being a human. Covering my hands over my mouth, I shoved back my chair with my legs, rushing for the large oak doors. A few teachers stood and/or watched me as I made my way out. there was no way to go back. I couldn't, I wouldn't.  
  
Tears streamed down my face as I looked for somewhere to go. I hadn't returned back to the castle at all that day. I don't know where I want to go but I knew not back there. I couldn't face the looks and the murmurs that went with me if I dared walked back. The world was filled with hatred, I was just too stupid to realize that. Now, it seemed too late to make things right. No one could save me, no one at all.  
  
_**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_


	2. Now we're together forever

> Title: No Other Reason But You
> 
> Disclaimer: Still not mine.. sigh
> 
> I stood close to the Whomping Willow. So close that if I dared moved six feet closer, I wouldn't be able to get away. I watched it as it swung and waved its branches at me. Trying its best to get to me though it was just a bit to far away. Nothing was worth it anymore, I felt.   
  
I had missed all my classes today, I didn't even bother to let anyone know. Not that they would of minded, knowing them. They would wanted me to sit down and talk about my feelings. Why would I want it to them? Just to watch them gape their mouths and quickly find excuses to go away? I learned over the summer, silence is golden.  
  
I sat by the water edge of the lake, closest to the Forbidden Forest and yet staying at the lake. Don't get be wrong, I knew the Forest was off limits. Why else would I be so close to it and yet, not in it. I might of been full of pride, but I wasn't stupid, not by a long shot.  
  
I had first started to appear around the deepening blue the day after my run in with my love. It was my sanctuary, the one place I could go to and not have anyone to bother me. At first, I had always felt that I was alone. That was before the Mermaids started to appear. I always had an inkling that something was watching me but I could never really pin down what. Finally, I had caught a full glimpse of them. My eyes were half closed, for I was I deep thought.  
  
We had just gotten out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had beaten Mudblood Granger with question answering, giving our house fifty extra points. I knew I had struck a nerve with her for she wouldn't even give me a glance as she hustled by me. A dark smirk curled one side of my lips as I bowed mockingly to her. There were a shocking gasps from the other students around us and her footsteps quickened much faster.  
  
The Mermaids were as close as they had ever been, I found out through simple deduction. The upper part of their bodies leaned against the grass while their elbows rested on the gentle grass. With their heads in their hands, they squeaked and giggled under their breath. That's what made me open my eyes. My eyes locked on who appeared to be the youngest of the group. The rest quickly vanished from the border of the water and terrain.  
  
Finally I looked away and appeared to the opposite sides of the lake. The Mermaid didn't exactly do much but pulled her whole body up farther till she was, in a way, sitting next to me. The young girl had long, flowing black hair, with natural red highlights that reminded me of my house colors. Her eyes were a chestnut color; full of wonder and pure innocence.   
  
Her lower part of her body, the fishy part, was a metallic blue with green scales. The ends split and they were a teal color. A smile crept on my face and for a second, I forgot my troubles. The young maiden smiled back and we all formed a bond from that.  
  
They would listen to my life away from the lake, though they didn't exactly speak back to me. I, on the other hand, I kept them a secret from anyone who asked of my awareness. They were quite magical, and I made sure they would not be found. I back them up with an unknown spell; they would not so up on the Maurader's Map or any other necromantic map, no matter how forceful it was backed by. That and I had managed to take the Map from under Harry's nose. He hadn't suspected it missing and hopefully, he wouldn't care.  
  
I was so wrapped up at the time in my own self-pity and grief, I didn't noticed when one's tail broke the solid water. It let out a ripple effect disrupting everything around it. From the center of the lake, to the outter rims of it. The waves hit the sides of the grass in the water, causing my green eyes to stare at the long lost tail.  
  
Pulling my blue robe closer to my body, I pulled my feet in, placing my torso where my feet had once been. Slowly, I wiggled to the very edge and stared back at my reflection. Was the person that looked back at with such cold and unforgiving eyes, my own?  
  
_**Please come now, I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say**_  
  
I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. It was the worst thing in the world to cry. It showed my weakness, and it hurt like nothing else. I pulled myself together quickly, standing up. My emerald eyes darted past the lake and to everything around it. I made up my mind during my long stare. There was no reason for me to keep going on the way I was going. It seemed far too late for me to go back to my old self.  
  
I could almost feel my spirit pulled from my body as the shell left started to walk. It wasn't in the direction of the Forest, it was in the direct opposite way. There was more splashing causing me, in my spirit form, to look over at the lake. My Mermaids were there, they were screeching at me, splashing water at me. But my body didn't respond to it. It kept walking till I was far from the edge of the lake.  
  
By that time, they were all there, watching with the same wide eyes that my fellow students had at the Great Hall. I tried yelling to them. To tell them it was okay and to not worry about me. But you try yelling when you aren't even connected to your body and tell me how it goes. It kept walking till I was at the Whomping Willow where I finally pulled myself back together.  
  
The tree did its best till to lean far out to grab me. It just missed me, by six measly feet. What stopped me from walking the rest of the feet and just stop living. Who would be there to stop me, Tell me to wait just a little longer for help to arrive? Or to even tell me that it would be okay?  
  
_**Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet, ain't so far down…**_  
  
Footsteps made their way behind me but I didn't hear them. I was so close, so very close. Only a few more feet, that's all it took, I knew it. Ten feet, maybe, at the most before I knew my life would end. That's when I heard His voice.  
  
"Well, well, well… If it isn't the youngest boy Weasel all by his lonesome. And no one is around to save him either. Isn't that such a tragic coincidence?" I knew who it was for no one else called me Weasel but…  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy? Is it that you can't find Potter to bug the hell out of him?" A smile trickled itself from my eyes down to my face. "Or is the 'Boy-Who-Lived' too hard for even someone like you to find?"  
  
I didn't even bother to turn around but I knew I had struck some type of nerve. His hand gripped to my shoulder, turning me around to face him. There was a reasonable amount of distance but my heart thudded against my chest with nervousness.  
  
"If I wanted to annoy him, I'd do so already. I decided to annoy you since I didn't see you in class with Potty boy and your Mud girlfriend. Not that your friends even cared. They kept on their daily pathetic routine as if you were still there."  
  
Draco moved closer to me, withdrawing the large space between me and him. I could almost feel his breath on me and it was so peaceful as it was frightening. I felt my face burn with what others would describe embarrassment. I dipped my shoulder slightly before smacking his hand away.  
  
"What they do is what they do. Hermoine is not my girlfriend much less would I want her to be, that's Harry's job. Besides, I don't see your puppies, oh I mean your _friends_, following you around like they usually do. Perhaps they got sick of you and found a new master to take orders from." My eyes met his and we stared each other down.  
  
"They do what I tell them to do, which is a lot better than what you could say, Weasel." He managed to strike a sensitive nerve in me as well. I took a look at his hand which I had smacked not too long ago. Maybe Malfoy had not cared that I hit him, regardless if he **did** place his hands on me first.  
  
"And if you ever smack my hand again, there will be hell to pay. I am not the wizard you want to mess with. Come Dark Lord or Dumbledore, you will not do it again. Do I make _myself_ clear, Weasely?" I pulled away from his glare and stared back at the killer tree. It seemed just slightly closer than when I had first stood there. Had we actually moved a foot closer? Or was it just a figment of my imagination?  
  
"Perfectly clear," I said loud enough for him. I could tell he was smiling, thinking he had won this argument. "Piece of shit Just like your damn Daddy."  
  
The next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the ground with weight on top of me. Immediately, I place my hands on my neck as I felt fist trying to go at my face. I didn't get beat up a lot by my other brothers to let the likes of him give me a few licks. There was no way in Hogwarts' name that I'd get beat up my a Malfoy, much less Draco.  
  
I squirmed under him till I managed to lay on my back, facing him entirely. I landed a punch to the jaw and he fell back a bit in shock but mostly off guard. I sat up with a sitting position for a brief then we scraped like two animals. Blow for blow, swing for swing. We hardly missed since we were so close and didn't stop for the longest time.  
  
_**I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say**_  
_**Let me say**_  
  
Eventually, we stopped the blows to one another and laid on our backs and stomach. We both were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breathes. I laid on my back and Malfoy was not even a foot away from my chest, on his stomach. Why we stopped I'm not sure I'll ever know why. Maybe it was because we just felt like stopping or one of us must of felt guilty about the beat up. I still remember how we both looked like.  
  
I had a black eye… What the hell am I saying?! I had **two** of them, a broken tooth, and a few minor cuts along the face. There was a bit of blood that had trickled on my robe, something my mum wouldn't stand for. Malfoy on the other hand, had a broken, bleeding nose, what seemed like a bruised jaw, and more bloody cuts on his face than we could count if we even wanted to. There was more blood on his robe than on mine.  
  
"Your… an asshole… you know that… Draco?" I did my best to try and insult him more. He gave me a dirty look and rub his cheek.  
  
"You hit… like a pansy," he commented back.  
  
I started at him long and hard before I busted out laughing. He looked so adorable and yet very stupid looking. With a bruised jaw and contused up like he did, he looked like an actual human being. We laughed together, over only God knew what. Draco was the first one to stop laughing and speak.  
  
"Why did you do it?" He said seriously, staring at me.  
  
I stopped laughing and looked back at him with a fake expression of confusing. Why did I what? Falling in love with my best friend's enemy? Fight him over something as stupid as a comment? Hurl all over the Gryffindor table? Did what I did at the beginning of the year? There were so many things I didn't know how to explain a way about. There was no answer to most of them. I did almost all of them because I wanted to. I felt the need to finally break from the mold people had for me.  
  
_**Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet, ain't so far down…**_  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Ron, with that stupid look! It might work on your git friends but I'm much too smart for that. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He moved just slightly closer to me, like he was going to search my soul for a reason.  
  
"Why did I do what? And why are you calling me Ron? I thought the name was Weasely? Or Weasel?" I wanted to sneer but it was mostly question in my voice.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That day in the halls, why did you kiss me? And I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you. I'll call you my lover if I want to. Doesn't mean a damn thing to me."  
  
My heart lifted for a brief moment as he called my his lover. Not just anyone's lover but HIS! It sank faster than the Muggle's boat Luscinia as he continued. I looked at him with a blank stare for the longest time. I needed an excuse and now.  
  
"It was a twin of mine, you know. Didn't know I had one till just recently. Been popping up out of no where, just causing all sorts of trouble for me. Till finally, one day I corn…"  
  
"I said don't bullshit, Weasely. If you don't tell me, I swear I'll beat it out of you." He made a fist and placed it close to my face. I only glanced at it and smirked. I knew and he knew he didn't have the strength to go at it once again, much less **beat** it out of me!  
  
"You want to know the truth?" I looked at him and them right over my shoulder.  
  
We were only a foot from the tree now, I hadn't even noticed that we were. It was close enough to take a grab at my robes if I wasn't careful. So I just inched forward just a bit, my nose pressed against Malfoy's fist. I looked more at his fist at my nose.  
  
"Buz Eh dell en wuv wif du ova de dumer," I said since I didn't feel like moving back.  
  
"What the hell? Make more sense you dense," he stated, moving his hand from under my nose. "Now, tell me why and like I told you earlier, I'll pound it out of you if you don't give me a reason. Don't even try to give me that smirk, Weasel." I was doing my best to not smile and I managed not to do it. "Just cause I look beat up, doesn't mean I don't have to power inside to still do it to you again. I want my explanation about that day."  
  
Knowing I wouldn't win, I sat much more comfortably on the ground. I took a deep breath getting my thoughts in my head straight. If I was going to say it, it wouldn't be slow. It would be so quick, that he wouldn't understand a word.  
  
"I said it was because-I-fell-in-love-with-you-over-the-summer-and-I-dont-know-why," I said it so rapidly, I didn't understand it. I breathed uneasily, ready for some type of yelling, throwing wild fist, flying legs, something!  
  
_**Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet, ain't so far down…  
Ain't so far down...**_
> 
> I heard a bit of rustling as he stood to his feet, just looking down at me. I closed my eyes tightly, for I could feel tears starting to fill out in my orbs. I didn't want to cry in front of him. There was weakness in each tear and I would hold them back at any cost. I felt a grab of one of my elbows and felt him pull me up to my feet to stare at me.  
  
"Stop your crying, brat," his voice was as harsh as ever but he didn't let go of my elbow. I opened my round emeralds to take a look at him. His eyes didn't show hatred but a type of... love. Not a friendship that flashed upon Harry and Hermoine when I saw them, it was far past that.  
  
"What did you," I tried to pull back from the tight grip but that seemed all but possible. "Will you get your bloody hand off me! Let go or else, Draco!" I barked the order at him. The devilish smile from the Great Hall reappeared on his face. I was a bit taken back that I called him Draco, for most of the time, it was always Malfoy.  
  
"Or you'll do what? Throw up again like you did before? Grow a backbone already, Ron. If you liked me so much, you're a big kid. Say what's on your fucking mind instead of acting like you are now... a spoiled brat." Malfoy mocked me as he seemed to reluctantly let go of my elbow.  
  
_**Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me**_  
  
I stared at him with wondrous yet mysterious, questioning eyes. Was this the same Malfoy that harassed so much my old trio back in our first year? Had he actual changed like I had over the brief summer? There was no sure way to tell.  
  
"Leave m-" I got cut off by his lips brushing softly against my own. It was done just as swift as when I did that to him. But his was more meaningful than mine our first one. He moved back and took a hard glance at me.  
  
"If you tell anyone about us... I swear, Ron Wea-" this time he was cut off my my lips. They slowly touched his as I closed my eyes, leaning gently to it. I felt his lips press back into mine and I knew I found happiness finally. He pulled back from it and gave me a death wish glare.  
  
"Just cause there's a me and you, doesn't mean I will treat you differently in front of everyone. I'm still Draco Malfoy with an image to hold up just like your Ron Weasely with a new image to maintain. Got it?" His spheres stopped looking so mean though they didn't show much emotion. What ever emotion I could detect, was pure love. What my mum and dad have and I finally found it.  
  
_**Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin-**__**   
  
Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet, ain't so far down.Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet, ain't so far down.Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet, ain't so far down.**_  
  
"Fine with me," I said leaning in slowly for another kiss which was met by his lips. I felt something on my waist but I knew it was only his hand as he gently pulled me closer to me. I pulled myself closer and wrapped an arm around his neck.  
  
Please come now, I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding to all I think is safe...  
  
He had come to my rescue, saved me from myself. He was my hell and I was his heaven. My dark and his light.A/N: It's over! Starts up the fake tears It was so beautiful! I wish they could live forever and ever...  
  
Draco walks up You what? What kind of author are you? I'd expect you'd to write along the lines of me and Pot head but Weasely?  
  
Ron walks up behind him Ya, I'm appalled at you, woman. You're a Slytherin and I don't think they'd approve of it.  
  
Gives them the dirty look You're just mad cause I exposed you both... sticks out tongue NAH!  
  
Ron blushes You wish!  
  
Slowly nod That's why there's a HICKEY on your neck!  
  
Draco gasps Who's that from?! Are you cheating on me...  
  
They argue and bicker  
  
Like I said, it was very beautiful and they got exposed! You know you want to review... so do so already! Maybe I'll make another fiction... wink


End file.
